The Lone Night
by IHKF
Summary: A summer vacation with Sam, Cathy, Ms. rollins, and Mr. Smith was expected to be exciting, but this pushes it to the limit. their one thought, survival. Cathy's POV. Some charecters may be OOC.


I was watching 'surving Disaster' (I do not own) and decided that this would be a good idea!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Monster Buster Club

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sound of hard rain poured like solid metal onto the roof of this rental home. Lightning struck like sharp pointy objects outdoors, and we were locking ourselves in. After all, what would happen if two of the world's greatest unknown protectors died in a storm? Terrible things, I concluded in my mind, watching the storm erupt from inside. I sat perged on the window frame. My name is Catherine Caroline Smith. Cathy, for short, and I thought that when we left Singletown this vacation that it'd be a good expirience. After all, me and Sam were having trouble about exactly what our feelings for our friends, Danny and Chris, were. So when we left, I got on the plane with a smile on my face. After all, on summer vacation nothing can go wrong, right? Wrong, horribly wrong. This expirience has taught me that some of the worst things could happen to a person durring summer. This is our expirience.

For a few days now, a storm has been urging onward. This rain hasn't stopped for a week. The house smelled like onions, due to Grandpa cooking something up...with Ms. Rollin's help. For some reason, he asked her to come along. I cringed. The thought of possible reasons made me sick, and probably Sam too.

Speak of the devil.

Sam slammed open the door, bags upon bags of food in her arms.

She said that it was pouring outside before she stepped into the kitchen. With a CHING-CLANK-CHING and so on, she set the objects in the plastic bags onto the hard floor. Never would I have thought that something so ordinary could be so annoying. I kept my thoughts to myself and laid back into my chair, well, the window frame, anyways. I concentrated as much as I could on the rain falling outside the rental home. For some reason, rain always seemed calm, and it helped me with my thoughts. Only certain thoughts filled my mind. Danny,...what have I been feeling for him? I can't tell. I never have been able to, ever.

My thoughts were interupted by a shrill scream from Sam. She was hollering about how we had to gather everything, get in the car, and drive as quickly as we could. I got up from my perch area and walked over to my frightened friend at the same time Grandpa and Ms. Rollins came around the corner. "What's up?" I asked, feeling slightly concerned. Sam turned to me, and that look said it all......

We're in the middle of a hurricane...

We grabbed bags upon bags, pressing item after item into the limited holders.

The roof shook.

The hurricane was getting closer.

"Are we on tornado watch?" I asked urgently, throwing countless amounts of food into a purse.

"A very likely one." Sam responded, grabbing bottles of water from the fridge.

"Hurry, hurry!" Ms. Rollins instructed, pulling things off of the clothing racks and into a black suitcase. "I just checked the radio. We have 50 minuets until this hurricane hits!"

Grandpa pulled open a pantery, grasping a piece of strong rope, doing gosh knows what in a food closet, and threw it into his own bag. The four of us ran to the door, hoping to make it away from the huge storm heading our direction. As we slipped out the door to the van, I grabbed the keys. I didn't even care to lock the door. What was the point? It might get blown away anyways! Four slams of car doors were heard from our rental front porch. "Crap!" Grandpa hissed. "I forgot the keys!"

"I've got um' right here grandpa!" I reassured, throwing the keys to the front. He didn't need to thank me as we pulled out of the driveway. If we made it through the hurricane in this car, then it would be thanks enough for saving our lives!

The car slid extreamly quick down the empty road. I, however, had no idea why people weren't trying to flee. Were they just too afraid they'd get caught in the hurricane? Sam cursed under her breath as the car screeched on the road. I thought it was something about grandpa's driving. I didn't care. I just cared that I'd see...Danny...again...what is with these THOUGHTS?! I didn't have any time to go deeper into such inferior innerconflicts when I flew forward in my seat, the car was lifted up off the floor by the water! "HIT THE BREAKS!" Ms. Rollins yelled, clutching the sides of her seat. Grandpa did as instructed, which, in the long run, would have been better if he didn't. Me and Sam screeched in pure terror as the car circled in a spiral, twirling violently in the middle of the road. Apperently, we weren't the only smart ones, because right then a car was speeding by us. Still in our twirling stage, it was a miracle the speeding car missed us. It, of course, slipped a little itself, but still moved on.

The rain was still pouring.

The sun was completly covered by the clouds.

We were conciderably safe again.

The car had stopped spinning and we were driving straight again.

This left me and Sam clutching to our chairs, more then Ms. Rollins, and our faces were ones of terror. "Grandpa...?" I asked slowly. "We're not going to get out of here in time." He answered. This made my heart stop beating for a few seconds. "What?"

"We're not going to make it out of the hurricane. We just have to find safe shelter."

This was obviously not news that we wanted to hear. Sam and Ms. Rollins looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_This won't be easy..._

Me...? Well I had a diffrent thought in mind...

Were we going to live?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all for today! ^^ Please tell me if you like the idea or not! I really want to hear if you guys like it or not! Anyways, I'm sorry I havn't updated 'Hidden in Glass' or 'My Crashed Wedding Day' or even 'MBC vs Fanfiction' but I've been really busy starting up my own, real novel. Now 'Mt Crashed Wedding Day' will, hopefully, but updated soon. 'Hidden in glass' I know my creative mood will get a hold of me soon so probably in like, the next two days? XD Please R&R! THANKS!!!


End file.
